Outrageous!
by Hebius
Summary: A story that picks up after the ending of the TV series.  This is intended to continue the series based on already set characters, plot items, etc...
1. 01 A Day at the Office

**Chapter 1**

_A Day at the Office_

One month has passed since Ba Nee left Starlight Mansion after being reunited with her long lost father. Still feeling the void left by Ba Nee's departure, Jerrica Benton has been working longer hours and, on her days off, organizing so many events for the other Starlight Girls that there hasn't been any time dwell on the emptiness.

On this day, one month passed exactly, Jerrica is at Starlight Music working on promotion contracts for their hottest act, Jem and the Holograms, when there is a knock on her office door.

Looking up, she calls out "Come In".

Standing at the door, Jerrica's sister Kimber pokes her head in.

"You got a moment sis?"

With a stretch of her stiff shoulders, Jerrica looked at her clock, noticing that she's been working for nine hours without a break. Stifling a yawn and turning her attention back to the door, Jerrica's gaze fell upon a picture on her desk; a picture of the Starlight Girls' surprise birthday party for Ba Nee. Completely forgetting her sister was waiting at the door to be acknowledged, Jerrica picked up the picture, a half smile touching her lips.

"Still missing Ba Nee huh?" Kimber asked, now standing in front of Jerrica's desk, a look of concern on her face.

Wiping away an unshed tear, Jerrica looked to Kimber with what she hoped to be a neutral expression.

She failed completely.

"Oh sis," Kimber said, a note of sympathy creeping into her voice "you know Ba Nee is so much happier now right? I mean," she hastily added "she's happy having her father, right?"

"I know she's happy Kimber," Jerrica replied with a quiver in her voice "but I miss her terribly. I know it's a selfish feeling, but I can't help it. For years Ba Nee was my little girl, and I guess I thought that would never change."

Walking around the desk and embracing Jerrica, Kimber replied "Sis, it's not selfish at all!" Wiping away the tears she was now shedding, Kimber added "You feel like that because you truly love Ba Nee. She was part of our world for so long, there was no reason to believe she would ever be gone. And," Kimber added "it was because you loved her so much that you went out there and found her father for her. You gave up your wants to give her what she needed"

Checking her sobs, Jerrica hastily wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself. Once she believed she was back in control, Jerrica asked "So what's up Kimber? You needed something?"

With her usual giddiness, and relived at the change in subject; Kimber excitedly replied "Yeah, Sean's flying in tonight. He's coming by tonight with Anthony and Rio. They say they have something exciting planned and want us all there. Aja's gone to get Shana from the fabric store, and Raya's heading in from her father's nursery."

Smiling, Jerrica said "A little excitement would be a welcome change, but I'm afraid I have too much to do here. I've got all these promotion contracts to look through, phone calls to make…"

"Ooohhhhh," Kimber interrupted, frustrated "all that can wait a day! You need a break! Seriously Jerrica, I'm getting worried about you." Her note of frustration quickly changing to one of concern "We all know you haven't been sleeping well. You toss and turn; we've even caught you pacing the hallways at night. One night you even sleep walked,"

"What's wrong with sleepwalking?" Jerrica interjected, confused.

Quickly closing the door to the office, Kimber told her sister quietly "Jerrica, you walked straight into Synergy's room! What would happen if one of the girls woke up and saw you sleep walking, let alone walk right through the hologram of the wall!"

With a look of disbelief on her face, Jerrica sat back down in her chair. "Why haven't you told me about this before Kimber?"

"Because," Kimber replied, unsure how to proceed "well, we weren't sure you would believe us. Each time we get you awake enough to get you back to your room, but you never remember what's happened."

"It is a pretty unbelievable story," Jerrica told her sister, trying unsuccessfully to hide her amused grin "but that would explain why I've been waking up feeling more tired than when I went to bed." Noticing how intense Kimber's concern was, Jerrica relented. "I guess a little R and R wouldn't hurt. It has been a while since I've gotten to spend some time with Rio."

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Kimber exclaimed, clasping her hands together and leaping with joy. "We're gonna have a blast sis, I just know it!"

Looping her arm with Jerrica's, Kimber excitedly led her sister from the office. "What do you think this mysterious surprise they have for us is sis?" asked Kimber.

With a look of bewilderment, Jerrica replied "I honestly have no clue. It seems kind of odd though." Continuing with a hint of amusement in her voice, Jerrica added "You know how Rio is about keeping secrets. If he can keep quiet this long about it, it really must be good."

Reaching the elevator, Kimber and Jerrica were just about to enter when a voice down the hall calls out "Ms. Benton, please wait a moment!"

Recognizing the voice of her assistant, Joanie, Jerrica tells Kimber she'll be down in a moment. Turning to Joanie, she asks "Something happening?"

"There's a phone call for you." Joanie answered. "It's the owner from the Le Klub Kool. He said there's something urgent he needs to speak to you about."

With a sigh, Jerrica turns back toward her office. "Please send the call to my office Joanie. Oh!" Remembering Kimber was waiting downstairs, she quickly added "Could you please go to the parking garage and let Kimber know I'll be a few more moments? She's waiting for me."

"Sure thing Ms. Benton" Replied her trusty assistant. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do Joanie," Jerrica said, adding with a smile "and please, call me Jerrica."

Returning to her office, Jerrica pulled her executive chair back to her desk after having left it half way across the room when Kimber led her away. Sitting down and turning her attention toward the phone, Jerrica's gaze fell once again upon the picture of Ba Nee. With a sincere smile of joy, Jerrica kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the image of Ba Nee's cheek. Straightening her posture and clearing her throat, Jerrica answered her phone.

"Starlight Music, this is Jerrica."

"Hello Ms. Benton, this is Jeff Warren, owner of Le Klub Kool." The voice on the line said. "I needed to speak with you about a performance contract I sent over a few days ago."

Shuffling through the mound of paperwork on her desk, Jerrica found the paperwork in question. It was regarding an upcoming performance specially scheduled for the clubs regular customers and stake holders. Apparently the proposal was more like a bid sheet to see who would give the club the best deal. The amount the club was offering for the proposal was enough to cover the bands expenses and have extra to place into Starlight Music's profits.

"Ms. Benton?" Mr. Warren asked "Are you still on the line?"

Snapping back to herself, Jerrica quickly replied "Yes, I'm sorry; I was just reviewing the documents you sent over." Thinking to herself that she really needed to take Kimber's advice and rest, Jerrica turned her full attention to the business at hand. "What can I help you with?"

With a tone of reluctance, Mr. Warren informed Jerrica "We have accepted a contract for the upcoming performance. I wanted to take a moment and let you know."

"Oh, well thank you for the call Mr. Warren." replied Jerrica, obviously disheartened at the news. "Might I ask who will be performing for your show?"

"Yes, we have accepted an offer from The Misfits." Mr. Warren informed her with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Their bid was actually the first one I received from them that was reasonable."

Bewildered, Jerrica states "Just please be cautious of Eric Raymond, Mr. Warren. He's extremely sneaky and underhanded. If he's offering reasonable bids, he got to have another plan up his sleeve"

Now it was Mr. Warrens turn to sound confused. "Eric Raymond? No, no my dear, the offer was signed by a Mary Phillips."

"Stormer?" Jerrica exclaimed without thinking. "Why would Stormer, I mean, Mary; be signing contracts for The Misfits?"

"I honestly couldn't answer that Ms. Benton," Mr. Warren replied "but I honestly cannot give out any more information. We will be keeping you in mind, as always, for any upcoming performance's we need to fill. Thank you for your time Ms. Benton."

"Thank you Mr. Warren" Jerrica added, still confused "Have a great day."

"You do the same Ms. Benton." Mr. Warren replied, before hanging up the line.

Hanging up her own phone, Jerrica sat back lost in thought. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out just what The Misfits could be planning by underbidding the other groups, Jem included. True, it's just like The Misfits to try and out do and upstage Jem and the Holograms, but they never try to do it without guarantee of fanfare and recognition. This seemed so out of character for them.

"What could it mean?" Jerrica quietly asked herself.

"What happened sis?" Kimber asked, once again standing in the doorway to Jerrica's office. "Joanie said you had to take a quick call, and you would be down in a moment, but that was half an hour ago"

Shocked, Jerrica looked at her watch. Noticing that it has been a half of an hour she left Kimber waiting, she quickly added "I'm sorry for leaving you hanging Kimber. That was the manager of Le Klub Kool. He called about the performance contract he sent for Jem and the Holograms."

"Outrageous! When are we going to perform?" Kimber excitedly asked her sister.

"We're not. We've been outbid." Replied Jerrica, once again confused at the turn of events.

"What? Who outbid us?" Kimber asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "What kind of lousy group did they pick just to keep the payment low?"

"That's the thing, Kimber," the now quiet Jerrica answered "it's not a "lousy" group. It was The Misfits"

"Who did they blackmail this time to worm their way in?" Kimber asked, her anger obviously rising.

"Nobody, and that's what I don't get" said Jerrica "according to what Mr. Warren told me, they actually played this one fair, but what I don't understand is why the contract wasn't signed by Eric."

"Then, if Eric's not behind this, then who is?" Kimber asked, her anger gone, traded for confusion.

With an amused smile, Jerrica looked at Kimber, ready to gauge her reaction. Answering, Jerrica simply said "Stormer."

Her eyes widening and jaw dropping, Kimber was too stunned to reply.

Giggling, Jerrica said "that's the same reaction I had. It makes sense that the only honest deal The Misfits have made yet would come from her." Feeling the exhaustion of the day creeping up on her, Jerrica stood up from her desk and gave a long, luxurious yawn as she stretched all her muscles. Turning to Kimber, seeing the disappointment in her sisters face, Jerrica cheerfully added "think of the bright side Kimber, now we will have more time for that R and R you suggested."

Despite her disappointment, Kimber started laughing. Feeling her disappointment ease, Kimber walked up behind Jerrica. Placing her hands on her sister's shoulders, Kimber started walking, ensuring that Jerrica left the office this time.


	2. 02 Dinner, and a Date

**Chapter 2**

_Dinner, and a Date_

"Well, did your little plan work?" A skeptical sounding Eric Raymond asked his guest currently visiting him. Sitting in his high backed, custom leather executive's chair, Eric was studying his guest with a shrewd look.

Standing at the window of Eric's office, which is located on the top floor of his record company, Stinger Sound; his guest replied "Of course it did. You see," the guest continued, a wry grin on their face "unlike you, I know that a little honest work and fair dealing can go a long way."

With a snort of derision, and a curl of his nostril, Eric replied "Well, as long as your "honest work" keeps bringing in a profit, I really don't care where our beliefs differ. However," he continued "what do your fellow Misfits think of this, Stormer?"

"C'mon Eric," Stormer said, suppressing laughter "just because I can deal fairly with contract holders, doesn't mean I can't be as manipulative as the rest of you." Dropping the laughter, Stormer continued earnestly "Roxy and Jetta only cared that they were getting paid, and Pizzazz was all too happy to hear that her name would be getting out to the clubs high profile guests." The wry grin returning, she finished "and all three of them were just ecstatic to hear that they were getting the spotlight instead of Jem."

"Good, just keep them in line then," Eric piped in, sounding somewhat irritated "because if this goes wrong, the blame is solely going to be placed on you." With a sadistic grin, Eric informed Stormer "you're the one who put their name on the contract, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know all about responsibility." Stormer replied, laying emphasis on the last word. "If you'll excuse me, Eric, I'm going to take off. We have a show to rehearse for."

Without a word, Eric waived his hand negligently, dismissing Stormer.

Casting Eric a withering glare as she crossed the office, Stormer headed for the door. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, there came a knock.

Without looking up from the paperwork he had in front of him, Eric called out "Answer that Stormer."

Making a sour face, Stormer turned back to Eric and sharply said "I'm not your secretary, Eric! You better be glad I was on my way out or you'd be getting up and getting your own door!" Sharply pulling the door open, Stormer was surprised to feel some resistance, realizing the person on the other side was taking it upon themselves to enter the office.

Standing in the doorway was Eric's secretary, her eyes wide with surprise of having the door ripped away from her. After taking a moment to recover from her surprise, she said "There's a man on the phone for you Stormer. Said he's your brother, do you want me to take a message?"

Smiling, Stormer replied "No no! I'll take it." All but dashing from the room, Stormer went to the secretary's desk to answer the call.

"Craig!" Stormer answered, obviously excited to talk to her brother.

"Hi Mary," Craig replied "you got a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course I do Craig. What's going on?" A note of concern creeping into her tone, Stormer asks her brother "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to give you a call and tell you I have a surprise for you."

"Really!" his sister replied. Even more excited than before, she asked "what kind of surprise?"

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know that I just got into town." Craig informed Stormer, adding "I figured we could go grab some dinner or something if you're not too busy."

Bouncing up and down now, Stormer gleefully replied "I'm not busy at all right now! Where do you want to meet?" Then, remembering who her brother's long distance girlfriend is, she asks less excitedly "does Aja know you're in town yet?"

"What's wrong, Mary? I thought you didn't have a problem with me dating Aja." Craig added, noting his sibling's loss of enthusiasm. "I know her band is your band's rival, but"

"Oh, no, it's not that at all" Stormer interjected hastily. "I was just hoping we could spend some time together first. I hardly get to see my big brother since he's been living in Europe" she teased.

"I know we don't get to see each other as much, Mary, but me and the Blue Bloods" referring to the band in which he played drums, Craig added "we've been touring and have been actually getting some good gigs. We are even working out some dates to play some clubs here in the states. So, instead of talking on the phone, when do you want to meet?"

Looking around the room, as if making sure no one was close by, Stormer answered "Lets meet in an hour at the Red Rock Grill. We can eat, and then from there we can head to Starlight Mansion so you can see Aja. I have an appointment there later anyway."

With obvious surprise in his tone, Craig asked "what kind of appointment?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about it at dinner." Stormer hissed into the phone, noticing that Eric's secretary was heading back to the desk. Picking up a more conversational tone, she added "I'm glad to hear you are in town Craig, I can't wait to see you at dinner. I'm gonna head home real quick to get ready! See you at dinner!" Hastily hanging up the phone, Stormer turned to the secretary and said "thanks for letting me know he called."

Completely ignoring Stormer, Eric's secretary picked up an emery board and went to work on her nails, as always.

"Hello? Mary, are you still there?" Craig's voice could be heard coming from the phone, as Eric Raymond quietly hung up the phone in his office. Sitting back in his custom executive's chair, Eric stroked his chin, as if in thought.

"I wonder what she's got planned at the Starlight Mansion." Eric mused. "I wonder if it has anything to do with that contract she set up with Le Klub Kool."

Picking the phone up again, making sure there was a dial tone, and not Stormer's brother on the line, he begins dialing a phone number. "We'll just have to see what's going on for ourselves" Eric said, talking to himself once again.

After a few rings, a voice on the other line answer's "Yeah, whaddaya want?" The voice was a grating one, and seemed to carry a tone of annoyance.

"I've got a little job for you." Eric Raymond said, smoothly adding "think you are up for some work, Zipper?"

"Yeah, sure thing boss" Zipper replied. Dropping the annoyed tone, he inquired "what 'cha got in mind?"

"There's someone I need you to follow," Eric informed him, adding "find out what they are up to. However, you can't let them know you're anywhere nearby, if they so much as catch a hint that they are being followed, the jig will be up."

"Sure, sure, boss. Who do you need followed this time?" Zipper asked.

"It's an inside job this time." Eric informed his thug-for-hire. "I want you to keep an eye on Stormer and report to me what she's up to."

With an obnoxious laugh, Zipper asked "aww, trouble at home now boss?"

His voice thick with disdain, Eric replied "I intend to find out. Just make sure you don't mess this up."

Hanging up the phone and shifting to a more comfortable position, the record company executive became lost in thought once again. Lacing his fingers together across his chest, he unknowingly began talking to himself quietly.

"What in the world would she be doing at Jerrica's home-for-brats? And, if her brother is in town something must be going on. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"


	3. 03 Rendezvous

**Chapter 3**

_Rendezvous_

"Toss me the keys' Kimber" Jerrica told Kimber as they stepped out of the elevator into the parking garage of Starlight Music. "The drive will help me clear my head."

"Uh, sure thing sis" is all Kimber could say as she lightly tossed the keys to her over worked, over stressed sister. "You sure you're not too tired?" a concerned Kimber asked. "I don't mind driving so you can just relax."

Smiling wanly, exhaustion clear on her face, Jerrica assured her concerned sister that she was feeling fine enough to drive.

Reaching the parking spot where Kimber left their car, appropriately named the Rockin' Roadster, Jerrica just stopped and stared; awed once again by the uniqueness of the car. Viewing its gold and pink paint, the custom leather interior and golden hood ornament; Jerrica began to think once again of all the events leading to her current life. Never did she think that she would be anything more than a caregiver for foster girls. Not once did she think that she would be the head of one of the most successful music companies in the country.

But then came the day her father died unexpectedly. One event led to another; the discovery of Eric Raymond's shady dealing with Starlight Music when he took over. The battle with their rival band, The Misfits, to see who would be the most popular, and thus, obtaining ownership of Starlight Music. International travels, the talent search for a new drummer, all the fame and glamour; all of it still felt so surreal.

"Jerrica?"

"Wh..What?" Jerrica shook her head groggily as Kimber was gently shaking Jerrica by the shoulder.

"I really think I should drive, sis" Kimber said, as she was easily removing the car keys from Jerrica's loose grip. "You really need to rest Jerrica. Just hop in and nap on the way home."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Jerrica relented. Reaching up and rubbing her temples, she replied "Yeah, you're right." Walking around to the passenger side of the car and opening the door, Jerrica added "I've got a splitting headache. Maybe I'll just close my eyes and enjoy the wind in my hair as we go."

Smiling at the sound of her sibling's relaxed tone, Kimber hopped over the door instead of opening it. Putting the key in the ignition, Kimber started the Rockin Roadsters engine, and delighted in the sound of the car's high performance motor as it revved up. Reaching for the radio dial Kimber looked to Jerrica and asked "What station you wanna lis…"

The younger Benton sister never finished her question. Jerrica was already asleep.

Resting her head against her right arm on the door, Jerrica seemed to be sleeping peacefully, taking long deep breaths. A small smile was even apparent in the upturned corner of her mouth; bringing a smile to Kimber's face.

Putting the car in reverse, Kimber backed the Rockin' Roadster out of its reserved parking spot slowly, making sure she wouldn't jolt her slumbering sister from her much needed rest. As Kimber waited at the parking garages exit for a break in traffic to allow her to make a right hand turn to head back to Starlight Mansion, Kimber had a sudden thought. Changing her turn signal, Kimber took the first opportunity to make a left.

"We've got an hour to kill, so let take the roundabout way home so you can rest. O.K. Sis?" she asked quietly. Then, answering herself with a giggle, she replied "Glad you agree." Leaving the parking garage, Kimber headed toward what she hoped to be some quiet parts of town. She drove around the city park, out near a Buddhist Temple; where monks could be seen quietly meditating on their lawn, and finally across a less traveled road toward the beach. Heading into the sunset, Kimber marveled at the beauty of the colors of the sky. Its shades of pink and blue; orange and white clouds; and below it all, the view of the ocean in the far distance had its own radiance that Kimber viewed as being just for them.

The sea was bright with Glitter and Gold.

Thinking of their hit song by the same name, Kimber began to sing it quietly, so as not to wake Jerrica.

"_Doesn't it make me a sight to behold? Turning their heads with threads made of gold! Truly outrageous, and beautifully bold! Gold! Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!"_

"What a beautiful sunset!" A sleepy sounding Jerrica exclaimed, trying to stifle a yawn. "How long have I been asleep?" the older Benton sister asked as she cleared the sleep from her eyes.

"About forty-five minutes or so. Sorry if my singing woke you up, I was trying to be quiet" Kimber answered apologetically. Then with a giggle, she added "You really must've been tired, we didn't even get out of the parking spot before you crashed. I thought I'd just go for a drive to let you rest before we get back to Starlight Mansion. You know how rowdy the girls can get sometimes."

Smiling warmly, Jerrica thought of her "rowdy" girls. Although there are thirteen, make that twelve (Jerrica thought, remembering Ba Nee's departure), girls who were full of energy, Jerrica couldn't think of anything else she would rather be doing with her life. "I know what you mean Kimber. As much as I love all of them, I really needed this little rest." Reaching out and laying a hand on her sister's shoulder, Jerrica said "Thanks for giving me a chance to refresh myself, and thanks for listening to me back at the office. I think letting all that out was exactly what I needed to move on."

Looking closer at Jerrica, Kimber did notice that her sister definitely looked refreshed. Although there were still dark smudges under her eyes; Kimber no longer saw the tug of a sad frown that always seemed to be present recently. Replying to her older sister, Kimber said "hey, it's no problem sis. Like the saying goes _a burden shared is a burden halved__**.**_" Changing the subject abruptly, and speaking loud enough to startle Jerrica, Kimber asked "So! Have you given anymore thought as to what this big secret the boys are planning tonight?" With a laugh, she added "It's driving me bonkers trying to figure it out!"

With the same puzzled look she exhibited earlier, Jerrica responded that she didn't have any idea what the plan was. "Whatever it is, it must really be big, especially if Rio, Anthony, **AND** Sean are in on it. I guess the only way we can find out what's up is if we head home."

"Already one step ahead of ya sis!" Kimber replied as she took the final turn onto the road that lead to Starlight Mansion.

As one sister drove her sibling home, another sister was excitedly driving to meet hers.

Driving her little two door card down the highway, Mary Phillips; better known by her stage name Stormer, couldn't stop smiling. It had been months since she had last seen her older brother, Craig, as he lived and worked in England. Looking in her passenger side mirror as she attempted to merge over into the lane that led ultimately to her desired exit, Stormer noticed another car moving to the same lane. This normally wouldn't concern her, except for the fact that she had noticed the same car in the neighborhood where she lived. She had never seen that car there before.

"Just as I thought" Stormer mused "Eric was eavesdropping and is having me tailed. Well, let's just make sure this guy really is following me."

Exiting the highway, Stormer headed toward her destination, the Red Rock Grill. Approaching the restaurant, she saw Craig waiving at her. Casting him a warning glance, hoping he noticed, she drove past the grill. Acting as if this were an accident she made a sudden brake check, only to continue on as if realizing there was no parking available where she was. Coming to the next street she took a right turn, followed by two more to make a complete turn around the block. As she suspected, the same car was still behind her, but this time the car parked a block back from the restaurant.

Finding a parking spot in front of the grill, Stormer parked her car and with an outward show of excitement, half act; wholly sincere, she ran up to her brother and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Feeling Craig return her hug, Stormer hastily informed him "Act natural, I'm being followed." Seeing that her brother was about to look around for their follower out of reflex, she expertly steered him around to the restaurant and took him inside.

Inside the entryway Craig came to a stop and turned to his sister. Looking at the concern on her face that she was failing to try and conceal he asked "What's going on Mary? Why is someone following you?"

"It's nothing major Craig, I was expecting it. I recently made a deal getting a performance date for the Misfits, going around Eric's way of doing things." With a smile, and a giggle, she added "which as you can guess infuriated him."

With a perplexed look, Craig said "that still doesn't answer why he would have you followed."

Sighing, Kimber answered "You remember on the phone I said that I had an appointment at Starlight Music. Well, I don't; I lied about that. I had a hunch Eric was snooping in on the call." With a giggle she added "I wanted to see how well he truly took my honest deal making. Saying that I was going to Starlight Mansion would be too much of a curiosity to Eric. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from having me followed, to see what I was up to."

His jaw tensing, Craig looked his younger sister straight in the eyes and said "I really don't like this Mary. You know I don't like this Raymond character, and after your solo gig with Kimber Benton; where he tried to screw the both of you over, I double don't like him."

Muscles in his neck and bicep's tensing, Craig pulled away from his sister's grasp and added "I'm going down to that office of his and I'm going to wring his pathetic little neck."

"Craig, stop!" Stormer exclaimed, again grabbing Craig by his arm to stop him. "I don't want him finding out that I know I'm being followed. Let's just go in and have a nice dinner. I wanna catch up with you. Forget about me being followed. I guarantee that Eric sent his little lapdog Zipper to do it. When we get done with dinner, we'll go back to my place and from there you can call Aja to make plans to meet up."

Relaxing, and giving his sister a smile, Craig relented and let himself be led into the restaurant.

Returning to Stormer's house after their dinner, Craig couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Why won't you let me confront Eric Raymond about having you followed Mary?" Craig exclaimed, startling his sister. "This is ridiculous how he's treating you. Just because you got some actual work without having to resort to his dirty, underhanded tricks, he's treating you like you were stealing something from him."

Turning to her brother, she said in a soothing tone "because Craig, the longer I let Eric think he's keeping tabs on me, the longer I can keep working on getting The Misfits to the top. With Eric in charge, he's more concerned with trying to ruin Jem and the Hologram than actually promoting The Misfits. If I keep him wondering what 'nefarious deeds' I'm up to, I can subtly go around behind him and do what he should be doing." Changing the subject, she said "now, don't you have a girlfriend you should be getting a hold of. I'm sure she'd be pretty ticked off at you if you didn't let her know you are in town." Then adding with a smothered laugh "And she'd kill me if I kept you away."


End file.
